


christmas just ain't christmas (without the ones you love)

by echokomfloukru



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Everybody Loves Claire Temple, F/F, F/M, Female Intuition, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: The first Christmas Claire spends alone. She doesn't have to worry about that anymore.





	

Claire really didn't feel like celebrating this year. After having to deal with blind guys with major martyr problems, Russians and bats, she couldn't feel it in herself to set up a tree and start cooking.

So she warmed up some leftover pizza and watched It's A Wonderful Life.  
*  
Claire didn't have many friends, so Misty Knight was a good change in her life.

Misty didn't eat Turkey, so Claire made ham instead. She also made chocolate cake and some greens. Misty brought over some cheesy macaroni, sweet potato pie, and some chitterlings.

Claire made a face at the smell, “How can you eat this?”

Misty laughs, popping one inside of her mouth, “You don't know what you're missing Temple.”

“Yeah. Bad breathe.”

The two ladies laugh. Claire pulls two plates out of the cabinet, passing one to Misty.

They eat and laugh then watch a movie on TV.

Misty hands her a tiny, red box with a smile on her face, “Merry Christmas, Claire.”

Claire smiles then heads to her room to get the gift she got for Misty.

“I didn't know what else to get you.”

Claire tells her as she passes the ball to her, “I remember you telling me you loved basketball.”  
Misty spins the ball on her finger and Claire rolls her eyes with a smile on her lips.

“Show off.”

Misty leaves once the movie goes off, wrapping Claire in a tight hug before heading out the door.

Its way better than the way her last Christmas went, Claire thinks.  
*  
With some help from Matt, Claire and Misty managed to free Luke's name.

The two of them were on her couch, watching a football game. 

“Hey, you two.”

Misty and Luke turn their attention to her.

“My mom wants you two over today. Apparently, she wants to have words with the people who've stolen her daughter.”

Misty nods her head, “Cool.”

Luke points to Misty, nodding his head in agreement.

“Good, because she wants us to leave like now.”  
*  
Claire is swept away by her mom as soon as she knocks on the door. Misty and Luke share a amused look before trailing after them.

Somehow they end up back on the couch, watching college basketball this time.

Luke looks up as he spots Claire in the corner, struggling to place the star at the top of the tree. He steps behind her, hands gripping her waist as he lifts her up. Claire places the star on three with a lift, turning to face Luke once he lets her down, “Thanks, Big Man, but I had everything under control. ”

Luke holds his hands up in mock surrender,”Of course, you did.”

Claire walks away with a roll of her eyes, unaware of the two people watching her.

Luke turns to Misty with a smirk, “See something you like?”

Misty raises at eyebrow at him, “I could ask you the same thing.”

Luke flops back down on the couch with a lazy smile. Misty leans into him as he plays with a curl of her hair.

The smell of the food becomes too much Misty and she heads to the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Claire smiling softly as she hums a song under her breathe, skin flushed from the heat.

She looks up as Misty leans against the counter, beckoning her over with a finger, “Come here and tell me if this needs more seasoning.”

Misty walks over as Claire scoops some food out the bowl with a spoon, hand under it so nothing ends up on the floor. Misty is surprised that she isn't bothered by the fact that Claire is trying to feed her.

Claire smiles, “Open up.”

Misty licks her lips, nodding, “You're all good Temple.”

Luke helps set the table up and Claire takes her seat at the table, with her mom sitting on her right. Luke and Misty get to the chair on the other side of Claire at the same time.

Misty smirks, “Why don't you be a gentleman and let the lady sit here?”

Luke looks at her amusement sparkling in his eyes, “Trust me, Knight, you're far from a lady.”

Misty looks at him in shock and Claire has to hold in a laugh.

Her mother breaks their staring contest, “No fighting at the table.”

Luke nods, stepping away from the table. Misty grins triumphantly, taking her seat beside Claire.

Dinner goes good. Claire goes back into the kitchen, leaving her friends at the table with her mother. Just as she's coming back, she hears her mother ask:

“So, which of you are dating my daughter? Or are you dating each other?”

Claire sighs, she knew this was coming sooner or later, “Mami, neither of us are dating.”

Claire's mom looks skeptical, but doesn't say anything. After dessert, the three of them head out. Claire spends an extra five minutes talking to her mother, Luke and Misty use that time to make up a plan.

“So, how can we do this?”

“We could just ask her.”  
*  
The car ride is awkward and Claire is wondering what her two friends are up to. 

When they get back to her apartment, Misty begins talking.

“So, Luke and I have been thinking.”

Claire looks at them suspiciously, “About…?”

“About what your mother said. We want to date you.”

Claire begins coughing. Luke sends Misty a look. She shrugs in reply, that may not have been the best approach.

Claire takes a moment to compose herself, “Let me get this straight. The both of you want to date me.”

The two of them nod at her. Sometimes Claire feels like she's in a paradox universe.

“Okay. Sure. I'm going to bed, now.”

Misty takes off her coat and follows after Claire. Luke watches them before doing the same, throwing off his jacket with a laugh.

_“Sweet Christmas, indeed.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah another christmas fic. Yayyyyyy! hope you liked it. comments are nice.


End file.
